


love isn’t real my dear

by nygmobs



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, edward is fucking stupid, i love victor bye, i should rewatch the show i forgot what episode this took place on, no beta we die like men, oswald is over ed, the nygmobblepot is one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nygmobs/pseuds/nygmobs
Summary: “but revenge... (love?) drives a person to do stupid shit”—alternately title ‘love isn’t real, especially for ed”
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Victor Fries
Kudos: 3





	love isn’t real my dear

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in the drafts since early december istg

edward stand before oswald back in the place he was incarcerated in ice for months, he didn't even think he would even come back here, but revenge.. love? drives a person to do stupid shit. 

oswald stared at his once love, hatred, betrayal, and sadness shun in his eyes, his exterior cold and demanding. as he heard footsteps stop behind and the temperature in the room dropping as victor stood behind his boss.

"oswald.." ed says quietly as he looks to freeze and then back to the smaller of the two.

"what, edward?!" he snaps "what possibly could you have to say after everything?!" 

"i- oswa-" but he was cut off from finishing his sentence.

"you're fucking stupid for coming back here ed.. you could have stayed hidden to where you were but no, you needed revenge yeah?"

"oswald.. that- that isn't it"

"then what could you possibly want edward? it's like you're begging to be frozen again" oswald says as he turns back to the pale man and smiles slightly, victor just nods to oswald as it was some sort of signal. 

oswald then turns back to edward the frown returned to his face and darkness in his eyes.

"i-" edward pauses a moment to think over what he was going to tell the king of gotham. "i- i'm sorry," he tells him his voice barely above a whisper.

oswald looks at him confused, but his confusion is washed away as he starts to laugh as if ed had told him something hilarious.

"you can't be serious eddie, you just expect that if you apologize for what you did i'd just forgive you?" he chuckled darkly "i'm not that naive... not anymore" 

"but.. i- i really am sorry os, i swear on it! i was stupid.. for doing what i did- and yes i suppose i had what was coming to me.." 

"you.. you fucking broke me ed- i loved you with my entire beginning i really really did.. but you took that love i had for you and shattered my heart- even though i did exactly what you had done-"

he looks back to fries once more, and just nods his head, with that freeze was powering up his gun and pointing it towards edward, who had looked shocked and terrified.

edward held up his arms in defense, "oswald! why- i.. i'm so so fucking sorry! don't do this please!" ed pleaded "i'm so fucking dumb- i.. i should have realised sooner os, i'm sorry but i do, i do love you! i always have!" 

victor frowns at ed's words and looks at oswald for confirmation, oswald just holds up his hand singling for victor to stop for the time being so oswald could hear ed out, and fries does.

edward sighs in relief, and he smiles at oswald, who had just stared at him blankly. 

"oh ozzie," ed says his eyes gleaming with hope, "i love you so much, i'm so sorry for not realising it sooner" 

oswald just kept starring at him. the unreadable expression he had now was something much darker than what it had been.

"oh edward.." oswald says smirking insanely at the riddle man. "i loved you too.." 

loved.. not love-

"but not anymore.. but thank you ed," oswald says

edward looks at him confused and dejected "what for?" he had asked.

"for showing me that love is just a weakness that will get you killed.. and for showing me to never love someone again like the way i had loved you." 

edward's eyes went wide, in shock and horror for what he knew what was to come.

oswald makes the motion with his hand again, and victor is pointing the freeze gun back in ed's direction. 

"oswald you don't have to do this" edward pleads one last time.

"oh but eddie i'm afraid i do" 

and with that edward was once again incarcerated back into his icy prison.

oswald turns and looks to victor who was lowering his gun and smiles at the man.

"thank you for doing this again victor," oswald tells him shivering slightly at the beginning in near the cold for so long. "we must put ed somewhere not so on display this time cannot have this happen again" 

victor just nods letting at a 'mh' in response to his boss, he looks at oswald a moment, before asking "was that true, boss?"

"if what was true, dear victor?" 

"that you would never love someone the way you did him again" 

oswald blushes slightly.. definitely due to the cold and not the mans question.. "i don't know.. i just know i don't love him.. not anymore why do you ask?" 

victor just shrugged his armored shoulders, "i don't know.. maybe we could- " he looked to the ground for a moment then back to oswald, "we could do something some time.. and see where it goes" he smiles at the smaller man.

and oswald stares at him blushing madly as he let out a choked "o-oh... i suppose that would be n-nice" 

victor smirks "then it's settled we'll go get a drink sometime and let it go from there" 

oswald just nods, not able to find words, he pushes himself past victor walking away but turns back "go put edward in the back where he cannot be seen" he tells victor as he turns back and walks away.

victor just smiles to himself, "whatever you say boss", he was feeling pretty good today, thanks to edward. 

and maybe things didn't end well with edward and that was on him, but maybe it would just work out good for vic.

**Author's Note:**

> poor ed :, ) lmao


End file.
